Brothers of Gondor: Meeting Karina and Shizuka
by Americasflygirl
Summary: This story id about Boromir and Faramir liveing in Gondor before Boromir dies or before they meet Frodo or anybody else.


**Boromir and Faramir were both talking to their father outside were the white tree was. They were ****talking of war and what their father wanted them to do. "Father, you have not spoken to us, at all ****what do you want us to do, sir?" Boromir asked. Denithor turned around to look at is two son's, ****"Take a brake, one week." Boromir and Faramir looked at each other in confusion. "But, father we ****can't just leave for a week, we must.." Faramir told his father, but was interrupted by Denithor. "****Fine then we'll make it two weeks, does that satisfy you?" Denithor told his son's then walked down ****the stairs.**

**"Has he gone mad?" Faramir asked.**

**"I don't know, Faramir, but a brake does satisfy me." Boromir said as he leaned against the white ****wall. Then as Boromir did that the two brothers saw their father walking and talking to two men. One ****man was a brownish color skin and very colorful clothing, the other man in armor and hair combed ****back. **

**Then behind the three men there were two girls standing next to each other talking. One girl was ****in a long blue kimono with white flowers on it, the other girl had a purple dress. ****Faramir was staring at the girl with the purple dress and Boromir was looking at the girl with the ****blue kimono. The girl with the kimono on looked back at Boromir and smiled and blushed. After she ****looked back down, Boromir smiled a smal smile and blushed.**

**"Who did you look at Shizuka?" the other girl asked.**

**"Look to your right, the shorter man is looking at you, Karina." Shizuka told Karina. Karina looked ****and saw Faramir staring strate at her. She turned away and both Shizuka and Karina laughed as ****they disappeared through the big French doors.The two brothers looked at each other and started to ****laugh.**

**"Did you see that one women, with the purple dress?" Faramir asked.**

**"Yes, but that other girl she...she was so, beautiful." Boromir said in a sort of romantic way. "I ****must to know that women's name." **

**"Lets just get one thing clear, the girl I have just told you about...she's mine." Faramir said.**

**"Okay, okay." Boromir said as he walked toward the French doors. "This brake may not be as bad as ****we thought." Boromir told Faramir as he opened the French doors. Faramir followed his brother into ****the thrown room. **

**"Ah, Boromir, my son, come, come." Denithor said to Boromir. " Sirs, this is my eldest son ****Boromir, captain of Gondor." Denithor said to the two men. The man in the armor shook hands with ****Boromir, and the other man bowed to Boromir.**

**" Yes, I am Boromir, and this is my brother Faramir. " Faramir bowed to the man with brownish skin ****and shook the hand of the other man. **

**" I am Yoshi, and this is my daughter Shizuka." Yoshi told the two brothers. Boromir looked at ****Shizuka and she bowed to him. **

**"I am Luke, and this is my daughter Karina." Karina bowed her head and Faramir's mouth opened ****wide and stared at Karina for a long time. Then Boromir looked over at his brother and saw his ****mouth wide oped and he rolled his eyes and closed his brothers mouth. Boromir laughed, and said, ****"Are you trying to swallow Gondor?" Faramir narrowed his eyes at Boromir and said, " One more ****joke like that and I'll burn you alive." **

**Then a servant walked out to Shizuka and Karina and told them to follow her. She was going to take ****them to their rooms. They walked up stairs and the servant took Karina to the right room and ****Shizuka to the left room. Then both girls started to set up their stuff in the room. Then Karina walked ****into Shizuka's room through the door between the two rooms. **

**" What do you think about those two men we just meet?" Karina asked Shizuka.**

**"They are both atractive men, expecially Boromir." Shizuka told Karina.**

**"I knew you were going to say that, Zuka." Karina said to Shizuka calling her by her nickname.**

**Boromir walked out the French doors and Faramir was behind him. Then Faramir said, " Hey, ****brother." Boromir turned around, and out of no where Faramir punched his brother. Boromir's ****lip started to bleed and asked Faramir why he did that. "Because, you made a fool out of me in ****front of Katrina or whatever her name is!" Boromir looked at his brother in confusion, and replied, ****"It was a joke." **

**"So, it was in front of Karina!" Faramir yelled back.**

**As the two brothers argued, Shizuka heard Boromir and Faramir yelling. And she looked outside the ****window. "Karina, look." She pointed out the window. Karina looked and saw the two boys fighting ****and they both started laughing. Then Boromir stoped punching his brother, "What was that?" ****Faramir and Boromir looked up and saw Shizuka and Karina laughing and looking at the two boys. ****Then Shizuka turned and put her back to the wall and said, " He looked at me." and both girls ****laughed. Faramir then said, "Quick Boromir, punch me again!" Boromir squinted his eyes and asked,**

**"No, why would I do that?" **

**"So, they could look at us again!" Faramir told Boromir.**

**"I'm not going to hurt my brother any longer, just to impress Karina." Boromir said as he got up from ****the ground. **

**"Fine then what if I hit you!" Faramir yelled back. Boromir rolled his eyes and kept walking. **

**It was about midnight and everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Shizuka was outside on the ****balcony of the Gondor wall. Then Boromir walked up beside her and said, "Its a beautiful night..." **

**"Ah...oh, Boromir you scared me!" Shizuka said.**

**"You remembered my name." Boromir said.**

**"Yeah, why?" Zuka asked.**

**" Well, most people forget it or they don't know how to pronounce it." Boromir chuckled**

**"I see, some people that I have meet, don't even call me by my name. They just call me Zuka." ****Shizuka told Boromir. It was silent for a little while, then Zuka asked, "Why were you and faramir ****fighting today?"**

**"Oh, that, I was just joking, but he must have taken it like an insult." Boromir told Zuka.**

**"I know I have just meet you, but I must say that you are different, your much different then from ****other men, from what I have seen. " Zuka said with a smile.**

**"Ah, is that kind of different, good?" Boromir asked.**

**"Its perfect." Zuka answered. "I should go to my room before, father finds out." Zuka told Boromir ****as she walked away.**

**"Wait!" Boromir yelled.**

**"yes?!" Zuka said with surprise.**

**"I was thinking, me and Faramir are going into the city tomorrow, and I was wondering if...if you and ****Karina would want to join us." Boromir asked Shizuka.**

**" Yes, we would love too." Zuka said.**

**"Great, um...I will see you tomorrow then." Boromir said in a hypnotized voice. **

**Then once Zuka went threw the French doors she ran to Karina's room in excitement. When Zuka told ****Karina what was happening tomorrow Karina was overjoyed and both were laughing and talking for ****about 30 minutes until Zuka finally fell asleep. **


End file.
